Meddling
by Rhen-chan
Summary: Erasa, along with the help of a few friends, decides to take matters into her own hands. Matters concerning a certain best friend and a certain dark-haired boy. AU. Rating may change. Light-hearted fanfic.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I am simply playing with the characters, especially Caroni. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: It begins<strong>

* * *

><p>"How stupid can they be?" Erasa whispered fiercely as she dragged a frightened Sharpener along with her down the school hall.<p>

"Who? Who is stup-?" Sharpener squealed as Erasa came to a sudden halt, the hand that currently had a strong hold on his ear lowered, effectively yanking him to the ground on his knees.

"Lower your voice, Sharp!" Erasa quickly scanned the people around her before crouching down to look determinedly at Sharpener. "We need to take this into our own hands," she whispered, glancing around again.

"Why are we whispering?" Sharpener asked, as he too began glancing around him, not knowing what or who he was looking out for.

"_He _might hear us."

Confused, Sharpener looked at Erasa only to find her glaring daggers at the Son Gohan, who was standing by his locker way further down the hall. "What the heck? Erasa, Gohan's is standing so far away! We can scream and he probably won't hear us! Not over the noise of all these loud people!"

Erasa smirked. That's right - She knew all about Son Gohan's sensitive ears.

_~Flashback~_

_Erasa and Videl walked to their next class, talking. As they round the corner, Erasa spotted Gohan by his locker; his back towards them. She tilted her head towards Videl and waggled her eyebrows whilst keeping an eye on him. _

_"There's Gohan, V," she whispered coyly, "Want to ask him to join us at the movies tonight? Don't worry, I'll be a good friend and sit in the front row while you two can sit waaaay at the back and engage in that hot make-out session you so need to have."_

_As soon as those words left her lips, Erasa watched as Gohan tensed and quickly glancing at Videl, walked away. She frowned, too distracted wondering whether if he heard her or not to listen to Videl's shocked reply._

_She approached him later on in the day to invite him, but he quickly - a little TOO quickly - declined and left._

_Oh yes. He heard._

_~End flashback~_

"Listen Sharp," Erasa said, grabbing his hand that started waving in front of her face while she was recalling that particular memory. "I don't think we can handle this ourselves. We need to visit the big guy." She paused for dramatic effect and watched as Sharpener widened his eyes slowly, realisation dawning.

* * *

><p>"You know, you still haven't told me the reason as to why we're here," Sharpener mumbled as he and Erasa walked through the door leading in ChiChi's Fashion Corp.<p>

"You'll know in due time, grasshopper."

"… What?"

Sharpener didn't receive a reply as Erasa casually sauntered over to the counter, where an old lady sat with bright purple hair sat; eating some tapioca.

Clearing her throat, Erasa saw the old lady's eyes flicker up to her, then to Sharpener, lingering a little _too _long on him. One word ran through Erasa's mind then: _Cougar._

"I'm looking for someone," Erasa murmured, pausing for dramatic effect and looking from side to side.

"Who?" the old lady croaked, still looking at Sharpener who was checking out designer watches; oblivious to the fact that he was being checked out by a crusty lady. _Was she licking her lips?_

Erasa smirked. She knew that what she was about to say was going to wipe that creepy smile right off Grandma's face. Quickly reaching behind the counter, she shut off the lights to the store, bathing them all in darkness. She grabbed her red lipstick and quickly applied it, before producing a torch from her purse. Pointing the torch upwards and under her chin, she turned it on and spoke in a deep voice; the voice she used when she prank-called Lime Froot. "Pasta. I want me some Pasta. "

She watched as the cougar's eyes widened until they were as big as her glasses, before they narrowed into slits again. "I dunno know what yous talking abouts, shmee?" _This lady was high on tapioca. She didn't have time for this._

After whacking the lady with one of the make-up brushes that were on sale by the counter, Erasa jumped on the counter and somersaulted over it. Landing swiftly on her feet, she banged the button which turned on the lights and ran to the door which had 'Forbidden' written across it in bright red lipstick.

She kicked open the door and walked in.

_Bingo._

* * *

><p>This IS AU.<p>

Don't worry, the next chapter will definitely be clearer.

Let me know what you think?

~Rhen-chan


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Agreement**

"You come to me in your time of need," Mr Pasta said, talking out the side of his mouth whilst leaning back into his large armchair. Erasa watched as he opened one of the drawers in his desk and grabbed a large tub of hair gel. She looked on as he scooped up large globs of gel before meticulously smoothing them down over his already slick-backed hair.

"Please Mr Pasta," Erasa begged as she looked, well attempted to look, into his eyes that were hidden behind his pitch-black aviator glasses. "I need your help. And I need it fast."

"What do you want of me, little lady?"

Erasa leaned over the large desk to the man across her and whispered her request in his ear. Mr Pasta's eyes narrowed. "That I cannot do."

"I will give you anything you want, Mr Pasta! Please hel-" Erasa immediately shut her mouth as Mr Pasta held his hand up.

He took a sip from his wine glass, all the while scrutinizing the helpless girl in front of him. "We've known each other many years, little lady. But this is the first time you ever came to me for help. Even though I let you pay for your makeup and hair products in installments, I can't remember the last time you ever invited me to your house for a cup of coffee. Let's be honest - You never wanted my friendship."

"Hey, now wait a minute there, Pasta! I did invite you to my house! For a bottle of sake-"

"BUT NOT FOR COFFEE!" Mr Pasta yelled, his face red.

Erasa widened her eyes at the outburst. "Alright alright, let's have some coffee. Sheesh."

As soon as those words left her lips, Caroni beamed. "I'll be there tonight!"

* * *

><p>Caroni leaned back on Erasa' couch, making himself comfortable. After propping his sock-clad feet on the coffee table in front of him, he slowly smiled at Erasa, who was seated across from him, her eyebrows raised.<p>

Minutes passed by and the only sounds that could be heard were the screeching stray cats outside.

Erasa cleared her throat, looking expectantly at Caroni, who calmly sipped his coffee, all the while smiling at her. "So… how do you propose we do this?"

"Patience, little one," Caroni said, to which Erasa subtly snorted at; they were, after all, the same height. Caroni gracefully placed his cup beside him on the couch. "Now that our friendship has been established," he gestured towards the coffee, "I am pleased to announce that I will honour you with my help."

Erasa rolled her eyes inwardly. _He was such a drama queen. Videl was going to owe her big-time. _She opened her mouth to reply, when her doorbell rang. Erasa jumped. Caroni smirked, his sunglasses glinting.

Erasa walked slowly to the door, wondering who that could be. Behind her, Caroni's smirk widened and he looked that at his designer watch. _Three. Two. One._

**Bang.**

Erasa squealed as her door was blown open, ducking behind her couch. After the smoke cleared away, she watched with wide blue eyes as a group of people walked in.

"Vegeta! You are so impatient! Even I could hear her walking to answer the door!" A pretty woman with teal hair was yelling at a medium-sized man with dark hair.

The man, who Erasa now knew as Vegeta stopped walking and glared at the woman. "She was walking too slow, woman," he growled, before crossing his muscular arms. "It's all your fault we're here, anyway."

The teal-haired female, who Erasa now knew as Woman (she would have been surprised, but after hearing the name Vegeta…) smirked. "You're the one who dragged me out of the house when you heard that Caroni needed a favour. It is after all, thanks to Caroni that we have those edible massage oils. Even you agreed that it works wonders in b-Mmmph!" Vegeta promptly clamped a gloved hand over his wife's mouth, before pushing her along.

"Does anyone else wish they never heard that?"

Erasa turned her head, her mouth opening to answer "YES!" before it closed immediately. Now that Vegeta and Woman had moved out of the way, she could see the rest of the group. And for once in her life, Erasa Paper (soon to be Pencille, she'd make sure of it!) was speechless.

Excluding the other two, the group consisted of a small bald man (who she assumed had spoken, judging by the disgusted look on his face), a tall bald man with three eyes, a small bald child with alarmingly pink cheeks, a female with navy-blue hair, a dark-haired male with two red scars, a purple-haired child, a dark-haired child (Gohan's brother!) and female with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. _Why did Caroni call the circus?_

"Come one, come all!" Caroni announced, standing up and swooping his arm around. "Welcome! Welcome!"

"Hiya Caroni!" Krillen grinned, high-fiving the blonde man. "You know, that hair treatment you gave me is working wonders! I only applied it last night and I can already feel my hair!" He bowed his head, showing everyone the small smattering of dark hair that had started to show. His grin turned cheeky and he whispered, "Eighteen can't stop stroking it."

"Oh, Caroni, you devil, you," Lunch sauntered up to him, latching her arms around him and planting a big kiss on his moisturised cheek. "That salve you sent to me cleared up my sinuses completely. I haven't sneezed in two weeks."

"Caroni, my man," Tien smirked, shaking the blonde's hand. "That balm you gave me is amazing. Now my head's as soft as Chiaotzo's bottom."

Caroni dropped his hand. Everyone stared. Vegeta glared.

"This is irritating," he said, before sitting down on the couch. "What's this about, Pasta? This better be good."

Caroni settled back down onto the couch and waited for everyone to get comfortable. Bulma sat on Vegeta's lap, Trunks, Goten and Erasa sat on the carpet, Lunch sat extremely close to Caroni who subtly scooted away, Krillen and Eighteen sat on two dining chairs, Yamcha sat on another armchair (far away from Bulma and Vegeta) and Tien sat on a bean bag, with Chiaotzo on his lap. Everyone stared. Vegeta glared.

"Okay, my people," Caroni said, "I shan't beat around the bush. As of today, we are on a mission."

Immediately, the room broke out in murmurs.

"Ooh!" Goten clapped his hand, wrestling out of Erasa's grasp. "That sounds so cool!"

Trunks cracked his small knuckles. "Who are the poor souls that we're beating up?" Vegeta smirked. _That's my boy._

"I haven't had a good fight in a while," Krillen agreed.

"Wait, wait!" The grin on Goten's face left, his expression becoming confused. "If we're going on a mission, we need strong people! Why isn't Gohan here?"

Caroni smiled, petting the little boy's hair. "That's because this mission involves Gohan."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" Bulma screeched. "I am not going to let you kill Gohan!"

Everyone agreed and glared a Caroni. Trunks cracked his small knuckles, looking straight at him.

Caroni gulped, holding up his hairless hands. "Never! This mission involves making Gohan happier."

"Gohan's upset?" Goten's bottom lip trembled.

"Of course not, sweetie!" Erasa, finally over the shocking appearances of those in her house, said, squeezing the young boy. "We just know something that could make him extremely, extremely happy."

"Like what?" Yamcha asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"That's what I shall explain," Caroni said, trying to regain control of the situation like the powerful male he was. He cleared his throat. "Now, I love Gohan Son. That amazing boy is like the son I never had."

"You're two years older than him," Eighteen deadpanned.

"I'm an old soul trapped in a young and sexy body, what can I say?" Caroni waved his hand at Erasa. "Anyway, my lovely lady friend came up with an amazing idea. She has a beautiful friend who has caught our Gohan's eye. Her name is Videl Satan."

"Hercule's daughter?" Tien asked.

"The one and only."

"Okay…" Bulma said. "But how does that involve us?"

"Well, unfortunately there is other way to say this: our Gohan is emotionally challenged. He barely speaks to Videl for five minutes, before he runs off. There is absolutely no way he can court her without our help," Caroni answered, sighing dramatically and ignoring Eighteen's snort at the word 'court'. "Since you are the people he spends most of his time with, you obviously know him better than Erasa, Videl, Sharpy and I. So we need your help in setting them up."

Goten clenched his chubby hands with determination. "Anything for Gohan! What do you want us to do?"

Caroni leaned forward. "This mission involves deceit," he said in a low voice, not missing the way Vegeta's eyes lit up. He leaned even further and whispered the plan to Erasa, who gasped with delight and whispered the plan to Goten, who whispered the plan to Trunks, who whispered the plan to Vegeta, who grumbled the plan to Bulma, who whispered the plan to Eighteen, who muttered the plan to Krillen, who whispered the plan to Yamcha, who whispered the plan to Tien, who whispered the plan a little too closely to Chiaotzo, who whispered the plan to Lunch, who for some odd reason whispered the plan back to Caroni, who then laughed maniacally.

"I'm in," Bulma said.

"Me too!"

"Of course I'm in."

"Anything for Gohan."

"Very well," Vegeta said. "When this mission is complete, Kakarot's son will owe me a sparring session as thanks."

After agreeing to meet at Erasa's apartment the next morning to set their plans in motion, the group got ready to leave. Erasa waited to the side of her broken door, waving and saying goodbye to each person as they left.

* * *

><p>As the group walked further down, Bulma turned to Eighteen. "That sure is one strange girl."<p>

Eighteen arched a blonde eyebrow. "They all are, you shouldn't be surprised."

Bulma nodded, agreeing with the only other female in the group. "I know, but as we were leaving, she said called me 'woman'..."

* * *

><p>Don't you just love Caroni?<p>

-Rhen-chan


End file.
